Seeing Double At Hogwarts
by numba1procrastinator
Summary: More Twins! From America! At Hogwarts! rating just incase love ya review please


A/N Hey peeps! This is my first fanfic (but not Wolfy 65's) so I hope you like it.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own anything *deep sigh* so PLEASE don't sue me! All of this except for Katie and Diana belong to the best writer of all time, J. K. Rowling!!!   
  
Chapter 1 Arriving at Hogwarts  
  
KATIE'S POV  
  
I looked up as an owl flied through my window. It dropped two letters with bright green writing.   
  
'What is an owl doing in my bedroom?' I thought.   
  
'DIANA!'   
  
'What do you want?'   
  
'Look!'   
  
Diana looked at where I was pointing. 'What is that owl doing here?'   
  
'If I knew I wouldn't have asked.' I was still mad at her for stealing my favorite sweater and getting paint all over it.  
  
'Well sooooorrrrrrry! Go open them!' Diana told me.  
  
'You!'   
  
'Fine!' Diana went over and picked them up. 'Here this one's yours.'   
  
We tore open the letters and found three pieces of parchment. 'You have been accepted to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry' I read to Diana. 'Enclosed is your booklist you will need for this semester. School starts September first. Signed, Minerva McGonagall. What's this all about?'   
  
'I don't know, but there's another letter besides the book list. I'll read it. Dear Diana, you and your sister, Katie, have been chosen for a special exchange student project. I have sent along a portkey for you to use to get here. At exactly 5:30, August 27th, you and your family are to touch this coat hanger where you will be instantly transported to my office. Everything will be explained there. Sincerely, Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.'   
  
'Wow, does this mean we're witches or something?' I asked.  
  
'Maybe, let's go talk to Mom about this.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
On August 27, I woke up at 4:30 in the morning! I picked out my best clothes and put my hair up in the best way possible to impress Mr. Dumbledore. The day went by quickly and before I knew it, it was 5:20 PM. Everyone gathered around the hanger and suddenly, I felt a jolt from behind my belly button. Instantly we were transported to a rather large office with moving pictures around them, dressed in black robes. There, in front of them, was an old man with long white hair and sparkling blue eyes. I thought my blonde hair was long, but it was nothing compared to this man's.   
  
'Please sit down' he told us. 'I'm sure you're all wondering where you are and why you are here. You are in Europe, far from your home in the states. This is the headmaster's office of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am the headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, but you can call me Professor Dumbledore. Like I said in my letter, you two have been selected for a special exchange student project. This is the first time in Hogwarts history any American witch or wizard has gone to Hogwarts. I think that considering the recent war in the Wizarding world, we should have some fresh minds in this school. Please, Mr. Sprutton, wait until I finish.' Dumbledore held up his hand and Dad sat back in his chair. 'If you agree, Diana and Katie will move here, starting today, and stay to learn all about their magical powers. They can come home during Christmas, Spring Holidays, and of course for the summer. They will be sorted into houses at the opening feast in four days. They will be in Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, or Gryffindor. While they are here, their house will be like their family. They will have classes together; have the same head of house, etc. You may send letters home anytime you want, even if you don't have an owl. Our owlery has many school owls that may be used by any student at any time. We have an exceptional nurse in the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey. If she cannot heal you faster than any muggle doctor, I will eat Fawkes. Minerva, er, Professor McGonagall to you, is our Transfiguration teacher. She is also Head of House for Gryffindor. Professor Flitwick is the Head of House for Ravenclaw and the brilliant Charms professor. The Head of House for Hufflepuff is Professor Sprout, who is also the Herbology teacher. Finally, the Head of House for Slytherin is Professor Malfoy, who teaches Potions. Our Defense against the Dark arts teacher is Professor Potter, Divination - Professor Trelawney and Firenze, Arithmancy - Professor Weasley.I'm getting ahead of myself, I'm sorry. Anyway, Diana and Katie will be well protected, cared for, and taught during their stay here at Hogwarts. If there are any questions-'  
  
My dad cut in right away. 'Please, tell me, about this war.'  
  
Dumbledore hesitated, but only for a second. 'This particular war has been going on for several years now, thirteen to be exact. It started when a young boy named Harry Potter supposedly defeated the Dark Lord, Lord Voldemort. Voldemort intended to kill Harry, but instead, the spell backfired, and he nearly killed himself. This happened, we believe though nobody knows for sure, because Harry's mother died to save him. Harry escaped with only a small scar. Ten years after this happened; Lord Voldemort began to regain all of his power. By the time Harry was in his fourth year at this very school, Voldemort had regained all of his power. Voldemort has been very alive ever since, but we believe he is getting weaker. Harry Potter and the Order, that's what we who fight Voldemort call our organization, have been battling against Voldemort and his Death Eaters, that's what he calls his supporters, for ten years now.'  
  
All of a sudden, the door burst open and two men in black robes came hurtling in. 'Sorry I'm late, Professor Dumbledore.' The one with messy black hair and bright green eyes said. 'I got held up at the door.' He then glared at the other man with a loathing expression on his face.  
  
'How many times do I have to tell you, Harry, you can call me Albus now.' Professor Dumbledore said.  
  
'I know, but it sounds so.different Professor, er, I mean Albus. Anyway, what did you want me for?  
  
'I called you up here to meet our new students, Diana and Katie.'  
  
'Hello, Diana. Hello, Katie. Nice to meet you.'  
  
'Hi,' Diana and I said.  
  
If you wouldn't mind, I would like you to take the girls around the school for a tour,' Dumbledore said. 'You can go too, Draco, if you wish.'  
  
'Um.no I have some.um.important before school starts papers to fill out. Yeah that's it, papers. Umm.bye.' And with that the blonde man left the office.  
  
Diana started in first. 'Please Dad, can we stay here?'  
  
I followed her lead. 'Yeah Mom, please?'  
  
'We'll be super nice!'  
  
'And we'll write every day!'  
  
'And we'll learn!'  
  
'We love you!' That did it. I gave her the puppy eyes and they just couldn't say no to the puppy eyes!  
  
'Alright, we'll let you come.' They finally gave in! This is going to be the best year of my life!  
  
Professor Potter cut in. 'Umm Professor. I mean Dumble. I mean Albus we have a slight problem that Professor Weasley pointed out. Since they will be staying here three days before the start of the new term, what dorms will they be staying in?'  
  
'Aaaahhhh, yes. I should have known that Hermione would point something like that out. It seems Ron could do nothing about her brain, although since she has been teaching that class not one person has failed. Not to worry, we will send them to Hogsmeade to get their supplies, and then we will sort them early.' Stated Dumbledore matter-of-factly.  
  
'Good luck getting Trelawney to agree with that one,' Professor Potter said with a twinkle in his eye. Dumbledore chuckled and shooed us out of the room asking our parents to stay for dinner. At the door we met Professor umm. Mal. Malloy . no Malfoy. Yes, that's it, Malfoy. Professor Malfoy.   
  
'I hope that we will be seeing you in Slytherin,' he smiled, or rather sneered, down at us as he said this, but I am sure it was meant to be a smile.  
  
'What is Slytherin,' Diana voiced the question I had been yearning to ask.  
  
'One of the houses,' he said as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. Though he was very good looking I didn't think that I was going to like professor Malfoy very much. (A/N I am sure that someone will agree with me he is very good looking. I believe it will sound better to say hot. You agree? You better agree! It is true.) Oh yes let me tell you about our tour of the school ok.  
  
Well, first we went out onto the grounds and to a small hut by a big forest.  
  
Professor Potter told us that the Forbidden Forest is forbidden. (A/N Hehehe. That sounds funny. 'The forbidden forest is forbidden.' Well no duh!). Inside the hut was a large man named Hagrid and what looked like a miniature dragon.  
  
'Hagrid didn't you learn anything last time,' said Professor Potter with a frightened look on his face.  
  
'Now don't go gettin' yer undies in a bunch,' said the Hagrid man laughing at the look on Professor Potter's face. 'He is approved by the ministry. His name's Plandorafillymightnert Plandora for short.' He said proudly.  
  
'Plandorafillymightnert?' asked Professor Potter with his eyebrow raised. 'Won't he grow too big to keep?'  
  
'Nope. He is a runt. Stays that big forever,' Hagrid answered with a very large smile on his face. 'Who are these lovely young ladies you have brought with you? Not your girlfriends are they, now?'  
  
'No, no. This is Katie.no Diana.no Katie. Aaaaahhhhhhhhhhh! Who are you again?' he asked exasperatedly.  
  
'Katie,' I replied. Uuggghhh my voice sounded so weak.  
  
'Right, and this is Diana,' said Professor Potter.  
  
'Aaaahhhh, twins. Well its nice ter meet ya lovely young ladies. Jus' call me Hagrid.' Hagrid smiled widely at us. 'Come on down ter visit anytime you want, or if you jus' need ter talk. Oh, and I'll be your Care of Magical Creatures teacher in yer third year, but you don't have ter call me Professor, jus' Hagrid.'  
  
We left there and went to the a big field. Professor Potter said that it was called a Quidditch Pitch. It was very neat, I especially liked it, but I'm not sure whether Katie did or not. It was hard to read her face, or her thoughts. I know that I want to play Quidditch.  
  
After that, we went inside a big room with four tables in a row and one on a platform. 'This is the Great Hall. You will have all of your meals, dances, and your sorting here.'   
  
'What's a sorting?' I asked.  
  
'The sorting is a ceremony where you get sorted into your houses. It doesn't hurt and you don't have to know anything about magic. All you do is sit on a stool and put on a hat. You two will probably be sorted early. The hat will sort you into one of the four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin,' he told us. Then, in a softer voice he added, 'I hope you get put in Gryffindor, myself. I was in Gryffindor, my wife, Ginny, was in Gryffindor, her family, my family, and even Professor, oops, I mean Albus Dumbledore was in Gryffindor. If your in Slytherin though, you'd have to put up with Malfoy, and you couldn't even turn him into a slug.'  
  
Diana and I laughed out loud at his remark. 'You mean we can if we're in Gryffindor?' Diana asked between laughs.  
  
'Only if you don't mind about 2 years worth of detention from McGonagall and Malfoy!'  
  
By that time everyone was laughing his or her heads off. We only stopped when a lady with bushy brown hair came in. 'Harry Potter! What is so funny?'  
  
Professor Potter was stifling laughter. 'Nothing, Hermione. Just a little joke about Malfoy. Katie, Diana, I would like you to meet Hermione Granger, er, I mean Hermione Weasley; best friend, other best friend's wife, sister-in-law, and fellow Malfoy hater. Professor Weasley to you.'  
  
At that, everyone burst out laughing. Even Professor Weasley cracked a smile. 'You know I don't talk about other teachers behind their back! Even if it is Malfoy. Anyway, nice to meet you, girls. I am, as you know from that brilliant introduction, Professor Weasley. I teach Arithmancy here at Hogwarts. You wont be able to take Arithmancy until third year, but I am also the Deputy Headmistress of this school and I organize Hogsmeade trips, so you will see me around. How about I take one of you on a tour. Maybe you'll actually learn something!'  
  
'Hey!' Professor Potter stuck out his tongue and then hugged her. 'Hey Diana, why don't you go and then tomorrow, I'll take you to Hogsmeade and Professor Weasley will take Katie.  
  
'Ok,' Diana said. Then Professor Weasley took her by the arm and led her up the stairs. He just showed me the teachers and the classrooms. After the tour I met up with Diana in the Hospital Wing.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
DIANA'S POV  
  
'First, lets visit Professor McGonagall. She's the Head of House for Gryffindor, you know. If you're planning on being in Gryffindor, you'll want to get on her good side.' I was on a tour with Professor Weasley. She's pretty nice. I like her and Professor Potter the best.  
  
She led me up some more staircases and finally, we got to a doorway. Professor Weasley knocked, and a stern sounding voice called out. 'Come in, the door is open!'  
  
'Hello, Minerva. This is Diana, one of the American exchange students.'  
  
'Hello, Diana. I am Professor McGonagall. I will be your Transfiguration teacher this year. Maybe even your Head of House. How many teachers have you met today?'  
  
'Well, I met Professor Dumbledore, Professor Potter, Professor Malfoy, Professor Weasley, Hagrid, and you,' I told her  
  
'Well that means you still have Trelawney, Flitwick, Firenze, Sprout, Finch- Fletchy, and Madam Pomfrey. I suggest you get moving if you want to meet them all today. And Hermione, if you want to show Diana any, well, secret places or items, don't let me catch you.' I could have sworn she winked at me while she said that. 'Now, on you go, I have some important paperwork that must be finished before the term starts.' With that, she went back to her paperwork and Professor Weasley led me out the door.   
  
'Let's get the worst over with.'  
  
'What do you mean?' I asked.  
  
'Trelawney. She's an old fraud who teaches Divination in the North Tower.'  
  
'I thought you didn't talk about teachers behind their back,' I joked.  
  
'This is different. This is the truth.' We both giggled after she said that.   
  
*  
  
'How much farther is it?' I asked, panting for breath. We were going up a steep flight of spiral stairs.  
  
'Just a little further,' Professor Weasley said. 'OK. We're here.'  
  
We were on a landing with a trapdoor overhead. Suddenly, the trapdoor opened and a ladder descended from the hole. 'Go ahead and climb up. I'll follow you.'  
  
I climbed up the ladder into a room with the fire going. It was blazing hot and smelled strongly of perfume. Then I spotted a thin figure sitting at one of the round tables. She had on large glasses that magnified her eyes and lots of jewelry. She spoke with a misty kind of voice. 'I have been waiting for you to come up here. I have been watching you in my crystal ball all day long. Sit, my child, sit.'  
  
I started to walk over to an armchair at the nearest table, but Professor Weasley held me back. 'Well, we really have a lot to see today. There is no time to sit and chat. We just came up here for Diana to meet you and now we must be leaving.' She led me back over to the trapdoor and we climbed back down the silvery ladder.  
  
'Does she always act that weird?' I asked as soon as we were out of earshot.  
  
'Sometimes worse,' Professor Weasley said. We both giggled as we went down the stairs. It was much easier to go down than to come up.  
  
'What did Professor McGonagall mean about secret places or items?'  
  
'Well, I'm not sure I should be telling you this, but,' she paused. 'Well, I guess I can tell you, since school hasn't actually begun, but you have to promise to tell only Katie and no one else. OK?'  
  
'I promise. Now what is it?'  
  
'OK. There is only one map of this school ever made. Professor Potter's Dad, Godfather, teacher, and their friend made it. This map has been passed down and I think it should belong to you.' She took a crumpled piece of parchment out of her cloak pocket and gave it to me. She then took out her wand and said, 'I solemnly swear I am up to no good.' All of a sudden, a map appeared on the piece of parchment.   
  
'Wow,' was all I could say.  
  
'This map shows all of Hogwarts including secret passageways and people. If I catch you using it during the terms at school, than I must take it away. So, don't let me catch you!' She looked at me sternly and I nodded my head. 'Put it away now, we're almost to the Charms classroom.'  
  
I stuffed it into my pocket and followed Professor Weasley into a classroom. It was a large classroom with long tables on platforms. There was a short, old looking wizard inspecting the tables. We must have scared him coming in because he suddenly, dropped his wand and bumped his head on the underside of the table. 'Ouch, who's there? Oh, its just you Hermione. How's my favorite student?'  
  
'I'm fine, Professor Flitwick.'  
  
'Who's that you've got there, Hermione? Is it one of the first years? Has the term started already?'  
  
'No, Professor Flitwick, this is Diana Sprutton. She and her twin are the exchange students from America. Remember, Albus was talking about it at the last meeting.'  
  
'Oh, yes. Right, right. I remember now. Now you listen here, Diana. Hermione is probably the best witch you'll ever know. She may be muggle- born and she has had to put up with a lot of criticism, but she is the best student I have ever had. Listen to her and listen to her good.' Professor Weasley was really blushing now.  
  
'All right, Diana, let's get a move on. We'll have to be quick to see the rest of the teachers. It's almost sundown.' With that, we left Professor Flitwick's office.  
  
'What did Professor Flitwick mean when he said that you were muggle-born?' I asked her.  
  
'Well, it means that I had muggles for parents.'   
  
'What are muggles?'  
  
'Muggles are non-magical people. They don't know about the magical world, unless they have a family member who is a witch or wizard. The Ministry keeps an eye on them in case one or two of them find out about us. They do memory charms on people to make them forget about what they know about our world.'  
  
'We have a Ministry?'  
  
'Oh, yes! The Ministry of Magic is very well organized and has different departments for different cases. There is a whole department for memory modification! It didn't used to be this well ran, however. It used to be run by a man by the name of Cornelius Fudge. He was a pitiful Minister if you ask my opinion. Then, Luscious Malfoy ran it. That's the professor's dad. He was a Death Eater, not Draco, before he got killed. Luscious only lasted one month before Arthur Weasley took over. He's my father-in-law. He is probably the best thing that has ever happened to the ministry! Arthur used to work in the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts department. Albus was the one that suggested that Arthur run. It took him about five years, but he finally did run and now he's the minister! Ok, we're here.'  
  
'Where are we?'  
  
'This is Professor Finch-Fletchy's office. He's the new History of magic teacher. There used to be an old ghost who taught this, but he got a girlfriend and quit. Actually, Justin is a much better teacher. He makes the subject interesting, instead of just droning on like Professor Binns did.' She knocked on the door and Professor Finch-Fletchy came out.   
  
'Hello Hermione!' he greeted her with a hug. 'Long time, no see! That's pretty bad considering we've been in the same building for about a month. How've you been? How is Ron? I always knew you two would get together. Even during our times at Hogwarts you two were flirting crazily. I remember it wasn't until our 6th year that he finally came to his senses. He was the first one to ask-'  
  
'Not that I don't mind a little trip down memory lane, Justin,' Professor Weasley cut in, 'but I just came here to tell you that the new exchange student arrived today. This is Diana. Diana, this is Professor Finch- Fletchy, he's an old friend of mine from school.'  
  
'Hello Professor Finch-Fletchy.'  
  
'Please, call me Professor Justin. Finch-Fletchy is much too long.'  
  
'All right, Professor Justin. Nice to meet you.' I liked Professor Justin. He was funny and talked a lot.  
  
'Well, I think we better get going, if we want to see Professor Sprout and Firenze.'  
  
'That's ok, but Firenze left this afternoon to see family before the term started. He won't be back until the second, when the teaching actually begins.'  
  
'OK. Thanks for telling us Justin. We'll see you later.' And with that, we left his office. We went over to the front doors and stepped outside. 'The greenhouses are this way. Professor Sprout teaches Herbology. She's also the Head of Hufflepuff. She's pretty nice if you ask me.' She steered me to the greenhouses and we walked through the door. The first thing I saw was an older woman struggling with a screaming baby with a tree on its head. It was screaming very loudly and I had to put my hands over my ears to keep from loosing my hearing.  
  
'Come on in you two. I've just got to deal with this Mandrake, but I'll be finished in a second.' She put the screaming baby into a pot and came over to us. 'Hello, Hermione, what do you need?'  
  
'I would like you to meet Diana Sprutton, the new student from America. Diana, this is Professor Sprout.'  
  
'Nice to meet you Professor Sprout.'  
  
'You too, my dear. I really would like to stay and chat with you, but I have about a hundred more mandrakes to repot before the new term starts. I'll see you later Diana.'  
  
We hurried out of the greenhouses and ran up to the castle. It was starting to rain.  
  
'That was a great tour of the castle,' I told Professor Weasley.  
  
'Its not over, yet. We still have to visit Madam Pomfrey in the Hospital Wing. I told Harry before we left that we would meet him there at five o'clock, and its nearly time.'  
  
We went the moving staircases and through several doors. At last, we were there. 'Come on, they should be there already.'  
  
'All right girls, I want you to meet Madam Pomfrey. She's the school healer,' said Professor Potter.  
  
'Hello Madam Pomfrey.'  
  
'Hello, girls. It's nice to meet you.'  
  
'Madam Pomfrey was trained at St. Mungo's, so she'll make you better if your sick in no time. She always did for me. And you know, I was in here quite a lot,' Professor Potter grinned. 'I think I spent more time here that I did at the Dursleys!'  
  
'Who are the Dursleys?' Katie asked.  
  
'Oh, the Dursleys are my Aunt and Uncle. They took care of me, if you could call it that, while I was growing up. Them and Dudley, their son, are my only blood relatives,' he explained.  
  
'Wow that was amazing,' I said. 'How was Professor Potter? Professor Weasley was great! I can't wait till third year, because that is when we get to have her as a teacher.'  
  
'It was great! He seemed really nice. I hope I am in Gryffindor. Oh, he told me there are three balls this year: the Halloween ball, the Christmas ball, and the Valentines Day ball. It sounds like it's going to be a great year for us! Oh, mom and dad said they don't expect us home for the holidays. Well, not all of them anyway. Not the ones where we have balls definitely. We are going to have dinner with them when we get back from Hogsmeade, okay?' Katie told me all of this in a great rush, probably because she was so excited.  
  
'Sounds fun,' I replied.  
  
'Well, I think its time for you to go up to bed.' Professor Potter interrupted. 'I think Katie told me you have already had dinner, so I'll take you up to the Gryffindor Tower and you can get some sleep. All of your stuff has already been brought up.'  
  
We went up to the tower and got in to bed. 'Goodnight, Katie.'  
  
''Night, Diana.'  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N Did you like it? This is my first fic, but not Wolfy's, so don't go hard on her, not me! Lol j/k. If u like it and want me to go on, just put your curser on that little blue button over there. See it? OK, now click and send me a review! We won't update until I get at least 5 reviews, not counting ourselves! Don't forget to check out Wolfy 65's other fics, called Saving Draco Malfoy, and If Ever You are Feeling Blue.  
  
A/N hello people this is Wolfy 65 and i am an author in this story. i want to thank ya'll for reading oh and read all stories by tsona she is my beta reader and also a great writer. thanks tsona you're the best. hope ya'll our story just hit that little blue button over there and review it k thanks love ya lots. Another great story bye wolfy 65 jk 


End file.
